ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Can of Gold Bond
The Can of Gold Bond is a can of medicated itch powder that is a member of the roster of the Lock Wrestling Federation. The can is a frequent partner of CoolJ and together they are known as the Gold Bond Champions. History Joining the Roster The first official match for the Can occurred on the January 7th edition of Warzone. CoolJ appeared to be taking on the Unholy Hierarchy in a handicap match, during which he left the Can of Gold Bond on the apron. During the match, CoolJ picked up the can and attacked Baal with it, prompting Diablo to attack CoolJ with a chair, which got the Hierarchy disqualified. It was at this point that everyone realized what the referee was already aware of, that the Can was CoolJ's partner and by using him as a weapon, it was merely a doubleteam move of tag team partners. The next week CoolJ was again scheduled for a tag team match, but this time with Red Fusion as his partner. CoolJ begged forgiveness from the Can, and while the Can did not accompany him to ringside, it rolled out to the stage during the match, and CoolJ eagerly abandoned his partner and reconciled with the Can. Later that week during the Massive Melee, the Can accompanied CoolJ to the ring and helped him lay out everyone in the ring. On the January 24th edition of Lockdown! the Can had its first singles match against Petalhead Pat Prouder and pinned the fat man to remain undefeated to that point, however the next week on Warzone the Gold Bond Champions would lose a Triple Threat tag team match against the Lords of Pain and the team of Psiko and Ruff Rabbi, although it was Donovan Hastings of the Lords of Pain that took the fall. Vigilante Month February was Vigilante Month in LWF, giving the entire roster the opportunity to earn a shot at the LWF World Championship if they could win a tournament in which eliminations could come anywhere at any time. While the Can did not win, it did pick up two eliminations. On February 4th a referee walked past CoolJ taking a nap with the Can resting on his chest and counted the fall, and the next week CoolJ helped the Can pin JJ Massacre before the can was itself eliminated by the combined efforts of Metalhead Matt Marauder and Lock. At Maximum Carnage, the Can accompanied CoolJ and aided him in the Carnage Match for the LWF Havok Championship, however during the match CoolJ delivered a Shader onto the Can that crushed it, and CoolJ rushed the Can backstage. Championship Gold The Gold Bond Champions pulled off the upset of a liftetime on March 10th when they defeated the Unholy Hierarchy to win the LWF Tag Team Championship. Their reign would be short-lived, however, as at Lockmania IV they would defend the championship in a TLC Match against the Hierarchy, the Petal Patrol, and Lunacy in Motion, a match that ended with both CoolJ and Psiko climbing the ladder, but Alan Fernandez threw the Can at CoolJ and knocked him off, allowing Psiko to pull down the titles. World Title Contender In November 2008, the Can participated in the annual Outlast Tournament, and advanced to the main event when Nomad was counted-out, not realizing the Can was still active. However, after being used by Darius Jermaine to eliminate Diablo, Jermaine stepped on the Can and pinned it. The following month at Betrayal, the Can was one of six entrants in the Elimination Chamber Match for the World Title, but was the second entrant eliminated, this time by Phoenix. Gauntlet For The Gold As the new year began, the Can found itself in the middle of the hunt for the Havok Title, and defeated Prototype to become the number one contender, however Kyle Tacker defeated the Can at Massive Melee, ending the Can's hopes of winning the championship. Championships and Accomplishments Lock Wrestling Federation * 1-Time LWF Tag Team Champion Championship Succession Category:LWF Wrestlers